narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bishamonten (Gen Nakaido24)
|kanji=弁財天 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bishamonten |literal english=He Who Guards All Virturous Warriors |english tv=Bishamonten |viz manga=Bishamonten |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Dai Senchūgan~Kessen Dai Senchūgan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Iro Kuguari, Sanhiro Kimza, Daigaru Meitochi |hand signs=None |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Bishamonten is a unique kekkei genkai ability granted by the Dai Senchūgan. Unlike the other techniques the doujutsu bestows, this technique is not derived from the Kuguari clan and has its own properties. According to Iro Kuguari, this technique uses the very chakra stored within Ten-Ja. This technique is used at random the first time, but is able to be used through mental focus and chakra control afterwards. After creating a link with their Dai Senchūgan, the user clasps their hands together and closes their eyes. The user's eyes creates a portal to another dimension and gathers energy using one of their Dai pillars. Then, a large black hole opens up beneath the opponent and a large mass of black and white chakra is unleashed from the hole and around the target. The blast can cause survivable, but immense damage and a state of temporary mental deterioration similar to the effects of Tsukuyomi to the target. After the first usage and enough training, this technique increases in power and usage. For one, it can now attack multiple targets as separate beams as long as the user can locate the targets' chakra. Secondly, if enough chakra is poured into it, the blast can now completely erase anything it touches. The blast can also be formed in the shape of an expanding dome or beam, which causes extreme damage and mental disruption to anyone within it. The user can target whoever they please, and anyone not meant to be harmed will be unfazed by the attack. The beam is also able to follow others for extended periods of time at high speeds. This technique is used the first time automatically when the user is far too weak to go on fighting and the target comes too close to the user. The user's Dai Senchūgan then activates the jutsu immediately as a defense mechanism. However, the usage of this technique has crippling downsides. For one, this technique takes a lot of chakra to perform, and it is limited to one or two uses a day. The second is that this technique uses up one of the shu pillars of the user's eye, making the Senchūgan revert to normal and the Dai Senchūgan rendered unusable for a long while. Though it is explained as impossible, if this technique is forcibly used six times in one day, the Senchūgan itself will be destroyed and made unable to activate ever again. The last is that the user also suffers a short spasm of mental degradation, though it is in the form of blind fury and bloodlust rather than a crippling breakdown. Once the user unlocks their Kessen Dai Senchūgan, they can use the jutsu without experiencing mental degradation, though they will still use up a large amount of chakra. This technique's appearance and aftereffects are credited to the chakra within Ten-Ja, which is said to be far more condensed and vile than any chakra known in the shinobi world. This technique is also credited to the Kuguari clan, who are known as a clan that reveled in war and violence. After Sanhiro Kimza seals the chakra of Ten-Ja away, this jutsu can no longer be used as the chakra cannot be freed from its seal. Trivia *This technique is named after Bishamonten, one of the Seven Lucky Gods of Japanese lore. Bishamonten is the god of warriors, which explains the reason why this technique activates the way it does. Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai